Admit It!
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: Joe Jonas and Lilly both like each other. Will they admit it? or go on with their miserable rutine? a Loe Oneshot.


**So I really wanted to write a Oneshot for Lilly/Joe.**

**I am still working on my story The Adventure but I felt the urge to do a oneshot.**

**I really have no idea where this is gonna go. I should be doing my secret Santa presents and studying for a class that I have a borderline B in. But my procrastination has taken over.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! PINKY PROMISE!**

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Sitting and doing my English project is not exactly my idea of fun. My idea of fun is hanging backstage at a Hannah concert with the Jonas Brothers. It has been 4 weeks since I finally met the Jonas Brothers as Lilly. Not as Lola or Otis.

But no my mom decided I have seen the concert so many times so I can afford to miss one concert to do homework.

But I really couldn't work on anything. All I could think about was Joe.

At first we flirted. But he moves on quickly. Every night he uses his classic smirk and hilarious lines to get some random girl to go on a date with him. It's disgusting.

Everyone is paired up. Nick has my best friend Lissa. Miley and Jake finally realized they were way more than friends. Kevin and Colbie Caillat are practically engaged. (A/N: If you listened to them on XM 20on20 you might understand that. Haha.) Heck even Frankie is "dating" my younger sister Ally.

It's sort of sad when Teardrops on My Guitar is the only song that applies to my life lately.

I wish he could look at me and see me as more than a friend.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Why isn't Lilly here? She is always here.

It's hard for me to admit my feelings. I have pretty much been known as the "player" and now that I actually like someone I am freaking out.

I can see her face fall every time I flirt with some random girl. It kills me to do it, but I still do it anyways.

What a great person I am. No one should look up to me. I am just a regular guy that got lucky with his talents.

Well tomorrow we are all meeting at the beach, and I am going to do it. I am going to tell Lillian Truscott how I feel.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Lilly's P.O.V. (the next day at the beach)**

Great, another day with the Jonas'. Don't get me wrong I love Nick and Kevin like my family, but I like Joe as a little more than family. We just had to be at a public place where girls are going to be half naked and running around. GREAT!

Well I guess that would kind of make me a hypocrite because, today I am one of those girls.

Miley and Lissa came over this morning to get ready with me. Considering they are my best friends they know all about my love for Joe.

So they came over with their supplies and got to work. Miley brought me her new Juicy bathing suit while Lissa curled my hair.

Oh no! Now we are walking towards the guys. I am wearing a cover up but I feel so… out of place. Joe looks sooooo good in his bathing suit I think I might faint.

We were just about to get to the guys when I was stopped by none other than………………………..

Matt Marshall.

I haven't seen him since we broke up. His dad transferred to San Diego so we decided it would be best if we split. It ended on good terms, so I decided to stay and catch up with him for a while. I signaled the girls to go ahead while Matt and I went to Rico's for a drink.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I saw Lilly walking towards me. Man did she look amazing. I loved when she curled her gorgeous blonde hair.

The girls were almost to us when a boy about their age with shaggy brown hair stepped in front of Lilly and hugged her.

Oh no. Some random guy did not just touch my Lilly!

When Miley and Lissa got over to us I was the first one to speak.

"Hey Miley who is that guy?!"

"Oh Matt? He is Lilly's Ex. He moved to San Diego a while ago. Looks like they are catching up."

So that Son of a Nutcracker (A/N: ELF! I love it. Haha. Sorry about that interruption.) had a name. Matt.

I was going to sit there and just take it because I have done way worse to her. Then my phone rang, my ring tone was Dare You to Move by Switchfoot.

Then it hit me. I can't just sit there and take it. Leave it up to my favorite band to tell me what to do.

So I got up and stormed over to where they were sitting.

I grabbed Lilly by the wrist and led her over to the cove where no one was.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Lilly's P.O.V. **

I was sitting there talking to Matt. We were having a great time! Then I felt someone grab my wrist and drag me away.

"JOE!!! What are you doing!!! That was really rude!!!"

"Lilly, are you going to get back with that MATT guy!?" I have never seen Joe this mad ever!

"What!? How can you honestly think that! We were just catching up! And why does it matter to you!? Shouldn't you be off hitting on some slutty girl!?"

Things were quite for a while. We just stared at each other waiting for someone to say something. He finally spoke up.

"Lilly! I need to do something that I should have done long ago. Promise you won't freak out."

Then he did something that I, never in a million years, would have guessed that he would do. He leaned in and kissed me. Fireworks were going off. I didn't want it to end.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

"Lilly! I need to do something that I should have done long ago. Promise you won't freak out."

Then I kissed her. It was way better than I dreamed of. I finally felt the need to get some oxygen so we parted lips and stared into each others eyes.

"Lillian Truscott. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Instead of getting a response she just dragged me back towards Rico's.

"Lilly where are we going!?"

"I have to go see Matt. It was rude to leave him there."

I gave her a questioning look and she just laughed and said, "Besides, I want to introduce him to my boyfriend."

I gave her a smile and laced my fingers with hers.

I finally had the girl of my dreams.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**I am not too happy with it. But what are you going to do.**

**I would love your thoughts on it.**

**It was full of very cheesy stuff. But who doesn't love cheese!?**

**By the way, everyone please read The Adventure. Its way better than this! I PROMISE! PINKY PROMISE!**

**Thanks again. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
